The present invention relates generally to travel supplies, and more specifically it relates to a travel preparedness system which includes a configurable case with various compartments and supplies useful for travel. Hundreds of millions of people travel the world annually and whether a retired baby-boomer, a young adult, a parent vacationing with children or a business person, sometimes things go wrong and solutions are not readily available. Travel problems are not generally anticipated, in that, when preparing for a vacation, the average traveler is focused on the lure of a vacation experience and not the myriad of things that may go wrong, while a business traveler is generally focused on the business at hand, rather than preparing for potential disruptions. A traveler often does not anticipate problems that can occur when traveling and has difficulty responding to unexpected calamities. A traveler needs to be prepared, but few have the forethought to be prepared for all of the things that can go wrong.
Prior art reveals various collections of articles, generally contained within a case, commonly known as “kits,” (which include first aid kits, emergency kits, rescue kits, safety kits and others). Kits found in prior art tend to contain items useful for emergencies related to vehicle, boating, camping, sporting events and other outdoor situations. Such kits generally contain items useful for more serious emergencies, while non-emergency travel kits tend to contain items useful for personal grooming or hygiene needs. Prior art and commercial advertising has not heretofore revealed any kit, pack or system or combination of articles that specifically addresses the multitude of minor problems that could affect a traveler. Neither has prior art revealed any kit, pack or system that includes a configurable multi-function case that is provisioned with a broad array of preparedness articles to aid a traveler recover from a broad range of non-emergency situations which may otherwise cause inconvenience, disruption or discomfort, nor any that also include articles intended to enhance a travel experience.
Travel kits have been the subject of prior art that has been improved for many years. In 1926, U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,547 was granted to Kessler for a travel emergency kit. Later in 1964, Brewer et al was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,849, further improving said travel emergency kits. Recently Miller has claimed a first aid emergency preparedness kit, US Patent Application 20110062051. More recently, Holstein was granted U.S. Pat. No. 8,302,775, for a rapid deployment first aid kit. The components claimed by Miller and Holstein represent a wide array of first aid, germ control articles and medications included to assist with medical emergencies, but do not address the broad scope of non-medical problems.
Holstein includes a collection of emergency preparedness articles but does not include an electronic device power charger or a container suitable for food products or playing cards or dice. Holstein also includes water purification tablets suitable for outdoor survival, but does not provide devices or materials suitable for minor non-medical situations such as a sewing repair, broken eyeglasses or a damaged suitcase. Miller envisioned a broad range of activities for his emergency preparedness kit, but did not anticipate the needs of a traveler.
The concept of a soft-sided insulated container has been a regular subject of prior art covering hundreds of US Patent and US Patent Applications. Melvin Mogil holds many such patents and with U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,510 he defines a soft-sided insulated cooler bag that is collapsible. However, Mogil and all like prior art cases are not known to include features to assist a traveler, such as configurable, multiple use, resealable containers, nor does Mogil include a detachable compartment that acts as an independent case that is clipped to a belt or luggage strap or configured as a waist pack or shoulder bag. Hence, Mogil, Miller, Holstein and all others fail to include a configurable case provisioned with a broad array of travel preparedness articles as are herein below defined.